


DutyBound Valentine's Day Special

by luvkirby4ever



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mother 3 Spoilers, Shiptease, Valentine's Day, dutybound, lowkey flirting, lucas being a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkirby4ever/pseuds/luvkirby4ever
Summary: Fassad has brought one of capitalism's favorite holidays to Tazmily, but can paper hearts really bring love and happiness to those who feel the most alone?  Can our heroes escape the obnoxious reach of this trend?  And will Wess say a swear?!  Rated T for language, so I guess so!





	1. Happiness Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place approximately during the 3rd year of Duster's absence from Tazmily (year 3 of 3 of the in-game time skip). That's all you need to know before getting started, though if you're curious about how this fits into DutyBound canon I'll explain more elaborately below.
> 
> [DutyBound](https://www.deviantart.com/luvkirby4ever/gallery/59150981/DutyBound), my (slowly) ongoing Mother 3 webcomic, mostly takes place during the Mother 3's 3 year time skip. The important elements of the story have been planned/written out, though there are lots of loose pieces that get shifted around. This fanfic is made up of some of those pieces. Therefore, while I cannot promise that this exact story will make it into DutyBound's canon I can promise that the character's relationships, dynamics, and general aspects of their writing are faithful with their planned DutyBound narratives.
> 
> With all that said, thank you for reading all this. I hope you enjoy!

It was only natural that Wess would check out what was going on- with Fassad in the square and the community making a ruckus out of it- but _this?_  Fassad was always winning over the public with his shiny new ideas but this was in another league entirely.  As Fassad finished his spiel, Wess hung back as the excitable crowd followed to partake in Tazmily’s newest terrible idea.  He stood there for a moment, his scowling interrupted only by a hardy voice.

 

“So you decided to come after all!”  It was Alec, his co-conspirator and one of the few people who would actually consider him a friend.

 

“It was impossible not to.  Everyone’s already brainwashed over this.”

 

“Yeah… it’s going to be the next big trend, isn’t it?  Though it’s not bad, as far as these things go.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”  Wess looked somewhat offended.

 

“What?  No. You think it’s going to be that bad?”

 

Wess waved his hands about, mimicking Fassad’s sales pitch.  “ _‘Show the ones you love how much they mean to you by buying them bonafide, custom-made Happiness Hearts!  Choose from the finest selection of crafts, chocolates, and flowers to tell them how you really feel. For only 500 DP a piece you can buy them all the love they need!’_ ”

 

“...They’re paper hearts, Wess.”

 

“You of all people should know what happens when Fassad starts selling things like happiness and love.”

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Oh, _you know_ ,” he started sarcastically, “ _little_ things like chimeras, destroying our homes, giving Tazmily a hive mind mentality, and-”

 

The two of them glanced up.  A group of friends were hurriedly buying hearts and flowers, exchanging them among one another and smiling all the while.  Their laughter carried all the way over to where the two old men stood.

 

Wess sighed, continuing.  “And finding a new way to make us feel excluded from everybody else.”

 

And Alec really couldn’t argue with that one.


	2. Cupid's DP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucas demands his money.

Flint kneeled down on one leg, hand firmly clasping Lucas’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be back before nightfall- don’t wander anywhere dangerous.  Take care of Boney for me, okay?”

 

He stood up, adjusting his hat for a moment before heading out into the cool morning.  Lucas stood for a moment as he watched his father go. He waited a beat before whispering to himself.

 

“You can count on me.”

 

With resolve in his step he bounded towards town, Boney close behind him.  He had a day’s worth of time to enact his plan, though before he could do anything he’d have to find-

 

_*hop*_

 

Lucas skidded to a halt.

 

 _*hop* *hop*_  “Save your game?”  Lucas was never quite sure what they meant by that.

 

“Money.”

 

“Ribbi-?”

 

“You hold onto DP, right?”

 

“That’s right!  Are you finally ready to make a withdrawal?”

 

Lucas nodded.  “How much do I have?”

 

“Well… neither you nor your father use your money, so based on all the stuff you do you should have....ribbit!  You have a ton! And your father even more so!” The save frog hopped around excitedly.

 

“I’ll take all of it.”

 

“All of it?!”

 

“I found something I need it for.”

 

“Ribbit, ribbit.  Understood. Here you go!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Give my regards to the next save frog you meet!”  The save frog shouted towards Lucas and Boney, though they were already bounding hurriedly towards their next challenge...

 

Tazmily square.


	3. Happiness Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _U jelly?_

Hearts, cards, chocolates, flowers, candles, balloons, ribbons, perfume… it was everywhere.  Tazmily was overcome by a wave of manufactured love and it was driving Wess crazy. Only the most neglected and miserable part of town was left untouched by Fassad’s latest scheme, which is how Wess found himself sulking outside Old Man’s Paradise for the past week.

 

Which, of course, is how Alec also found himself stuck loitering around the place he hated the most.

 

“Wess, I’m tired of spending all day around here.  It’s bad enough we live here now- I don’t want to have to spend _all_ of my waking hours in this shack.”

 

“Nobody’s making you stay here all day,” Wess responded stiffly, arms crossed.

 

“And let you have all the fun?”  Alec winked teasingly. Wess glared in response.  His retort was cut short by a shrill voice that rang out from beside them.

 

“Happiness Heart!”  A Pigmask, followed by a chatty group of friends, had come running up the hill.  “A Happiness Heart for… mister Alec?”

 

Alec’s face lit up, despite himself.  “For me?”

 

The Pigmask handed him a red paper heart and a sunflower before scurrying away.  The mob that had followed him hung back for a moment, curiously chattering about the situation, before walking away.

 

On the heart, Alec’s name was printed on the front in slightly messy handwriting.  He flipped the red paper over, reading the message on the back.

 

“Well?”  Wess asked impatiently.

 

He chuckled softly as he pocketed the card.  “It’s from Lucas.” He chuckled again. “That kid…”  He trailed off, admiring the sunflower in his hands. “He must have paid Fassad one hell of a bribe to get him to hand this over to him.”

 

“Not you guys, too!”

 

“I’m sorry Wess- I really am- it’s just… _nice_.”

 

“Oh yeah?!”  Wess stomped, storming away.  “I bet it must be!”

 

Alec stepped forward to follow him, then stopped.  Nearby, a group of hushed voices gossiped excitedly about the latest development...


	4. Tazmily Gossip Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not careful, you'll give them fanfic fodder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter (combined with the previous chapter) spawned from an idea I've wanted to make for 2 years now. The idea came to me when I was thinking about drawing some DutyBound Valentine's Day content...

"He totally gave her candles!"

 

"What kind of guy buys candles before their first date?!  Talk about overzealous."

 

“I think it’s romantic.”

 

"Oh, but did you all hear about that old fogey at the nursing home???"

 

"What, the bald shouty guy?"

 

"No no, the big mountain man lookin' one.”

 

“Alex?  Wasn’t that his name?”

 

“Oh you’re talking about Alec.”

 

Yeah, him!  He's got some sort of secret lover!"

 

"No way!"

 

"Ew, gross."

 

"Maybe he's someone's sugar daddy."

 

"I heard he doesn't ever spend his DP."

 

"Oh, then he's definitely giving it to someone."

 

"But who?!"

 

And that's how the Tazmily gossips decided to make their way to Old Man's Paradise, where another unexpected visitor had already made their way to the top of the hill...

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Happiness Heart!"  A Pigmask had appeared, waving the red card triumphantly.  "I have a Happiness Heart for a mister..." they squinted, somewhat confused, "a mister 'Old Man Wess'?"

 

Wess turned from the spot he was sulking at, shocked, and mumbled something affirmative.

 

“Oh good- I  _ did  _ get the name right!”  The Pigmask handed him the heart and a carnation, relieved.

 

As the Pigmask rushed off to their next delivery, Wess examined his parcel.

 

“...From Alec?!”  Wess noted aloud, flipping over the heart and reading the message written on the back.

 

_ Wess, _

 

_ Even if this trend is completely ridiculous, nobody deserves to feel alone.  You’ve got a lot of gumption and defiance and although that may make you a bit unapproachable I wouldn’t have it any other way.  You’re a good friend, and despite all the horrible stuff that has happened these past few years I’m really glad that I got to get to know you. _

 

_ With love, _

_ Alec _

 

Wess stood silently for a moment, face unreadable.  He looked to the heart then to the flower, then back to the heart.

 

“...Alec,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“ALEC?!”  The nearby shout jarred him, causing Wess to drop the carnation.  In the commotion of receiving the heart, he had failed to notice the group of gossips lurking nearby.  Their chatter and noise flourished with this new development.

 

“I can’t believe it!”

 

“Isn’t that guy too old to have a sugar daddy?”

 

“He may be even older than Alec…”

 

“Maybe he’s a player!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Yeah way!  I bet he’s a huge flirt.”

 

“Well you know, I heard that Alec used to be all up-close-and-personal with Mr. Fassad awhile back.”

 

“Eeeeeek-!  He dumped Fassad for  _ THIS _ guy?!?”

 

Wess looked to the boisterous friend circle, face flushing.  This was getting out of hand really quickly…

 

“You couldn’t be more wrong.  It’s nothing like that!” Wess snapped, gaining immediate attention.  “Quit sticking your noses in other people’s business, especially when you haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about!”

 

“...”

 

Wess straightened his composure, picking up the carnation in an attempt to maintain some degree of dignity.  His face burned red with embarrassment and irritation.

 

“...Oh my god, so this is some sort of forbidden love thing isn’t it?”

 

“Who would have guessed-!”

 

“Love isn’t dead after all… _ it’s just really old! _ ”

 

Wess could only stand and watch as he was completely powerless to stop the friends from chattering away, each rumor more elaborate than the next.

 

“Goddamnit, Alec.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A Pigmask hustled their way up the hill to Old Man’s Paradise, struggling to catch their breath as they spoke.  As it happened, the recipient was outside, enjoying the midday sun.

 

“H- *huff*  Happiness *huff* Heart!”  They paused for air, “for Alec.”

 

Wess watched the proceedings, glint in his eye as he peeked around the corner of the nursing home.

 

Alec examined the paper, completely clueless as to who would send it.  A very brief message awaited him on the back.

 

_ Alec, _

 

_ Fuck off. _

 

_ <3 Wess _

 

Alec stood for a solid minute, staring down at the heart.  He then whipped his body around, as though he knew where Wess lay in wait, and playfully shouted:

 

“Love you too!”

 

“EEEEEEEEK~!”  Inevitably, the gossiping friends still lingered nearby.  "Forbidden love!!!”

 

There was no way Wess would be able to live down this one.

 

“ **_Goddamnit, Alec!_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept flip-flopping about whether Alec included a chocolate bar or a flower with his gram. I was worried that carnation would be too straight-forward but then I realized that I didn't care. I am the god of this ship and there's nothing you can do to stop me.


	5. With LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe in second chances, and that's why I believe in you." -Pollyanna (I Believe in You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the EarthBound team for the line or two I lifted from Ness's father's dialogue. And credit to Catherine Warwick's Pollyanna song for the chapter summary quote.

Flint leaned against the dark walls, hatless and injured.  He had sent Lucas and his friends on their way, that is- he told Lucas that he would have to fight his brother.

 

His body feebly slid down the wall, weakened at the thought.  He sat, leaning his head against the rocky surface as he stared up at the endlessly dark abyss.  After awhile he sighed, lowering his head to his knees.

 

“...Lucas, I’m sorry.”

 

He took a deep breath.  As he did, he felt something unusual poking his chest through his vest pocket.  He straightened himself, pulling a slightly crumpled paper heart from his vest.

 

_ Dad, _

 

_ You’re strong and brave and never give up.  I hope one day to be as brave as you. Maybe then you won’t have to carry your burdens alone.  You like to work hard, just like mom did. But, I don’t think it’s good to work too hard. _

 

_ I love you dad, no matter what.  Please remember that, okay? _

 

_ Smiles and tears, _

_ Lucas _

 

Flint stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve.  After all this time, he finally knew what he needed to do.

 

“I’m coming, Lucas.”

 

He took a step forward.

 

“And you won’t have to carry your burdens alone.”

 

He looked down at the heart.

 

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you're interested, be sure to check out the [main DutyBound comic](https://www.deviantart.com/luvkirby4ever/gallery/59150981/DutyBound), or leave a comment on here telling me what you think. Your support means the world to me and could inspire me to release some more of my secret DutyBound tidbits in the future.


End file.
